


No Longer Quite

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-18
Updated: 2000-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Quite

My head is aching  
And I am so very tired  
I sit here alone on the floor  
And think of you.  
  
And think of you-  
How I'd love to run my hands  
Down the warm planes of your body.  
Stroke, caress, and kiss once or twice.  
I think-the image growing sharp-  
How I'd die to see your loosened hair  
Spread out on our bedsheets,  
Tumbled in wild disarray.  
  
I'd just watch for a moment,  
Drink in the sight and scent of you,  
Hear you plead in that oh-so-calm voice  
(Now grown harsh, breaking with need)  
And I'd take the open road to your heart  
Conquer it with a look, a word, a touch.  
  
My head is aching yet  
But as I sit on the floor  
And think of you-  
And think of you-  
I am no longer quite so tired. 


End file.
